


Complete

by ashihime (snuberr), vivitoru



Category: Jashi - Fandom, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuberr/pseuds/ashihime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivitoru/pseuds/vivitoru
Summary: Jack muses on his journey's end.





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> My husband wrote this short fic to cheer me up when the finale was still fresh. I decided to post this here because I noticed that tumblr has deleted some posts without my knowing. Better be safe than sorry. I hope you enjoy it as much as it cheered me up.

The air was pure and free of the foul stench that permeated it in the distant future he had been calling home for the past fifty years.

So much time had passed that he had all but forgotten how delightful the morning breeze had always been in his native land, carrying the delicate fragrance of cherry blossoms.

This pleasant breeze would then be replaced in a few months with the scorching summer heat. He would not even have broken a sweat back in the days, as he had been raised and taught for a few years in the desert, but after five decades in the harsh cold future, he could not help but be wary of the oncoming onslaught the sun would unleash on his hardened skin.

The scenery was indefinitely better than the future he had been sent to–even more so now that Aku had been defeated for good. He had finally accomplished his lifelong goal of slaying the ultimate evil and restoring the world as it had always been destined to be.

Gone were the abominations of the future and the colorful aliens nobody even knew existed back in his rightful era. Gone also were the talking canines and sentient machines.

He had been raised in an era free of such new technologies and it had never once occurred to him that by going back and slaying Aku in his present, he would erase everything he had come to know, be it good or bad.

His mind wandered back to his friend, the Scotsman, and his plethora of daughters. He had called them his pride and joy and now thanks to his very own deed, they might never be born. For all he knew, the Scotsman himself may never come to existence.

Part of him hoped that destiny would be kinder, that they could still come to being. Perhaps in the drastically different setting he had helped forge, they could still be born in the distant and changed future. Possibly under different names, maybe not as a single family anymore, but they would still lead a better life.

At least he sincerely hoped so, but the truth was he couldn’t be sure of anything anymore.

Another part of Jack, a darker facet, told him he had erased all the friends he made in the future with his own two hands, without so much as a warning.

He never actually told them he planned to kill Aku, not in the future, but back in the past. Had he done so, would they still have helped him? Would they not have considered the possibility of being erased due to his meddling with the timeline?

If she were still here, Ashi would surely tell him he had done the right thing and not to mull over the past. Unfortunately, unlike the rest of his friends, Ashi was a direct product of Aku. He had not only been a circumstance that shaped her upbringing but she had possessed his very genes. She would never come to be. A fate that equalled death.

How ironic that after everything he had done, _this_ was how he was repaid.

He gazed at the ladybug that had landed on his hand. Bright red with seven dots. Jack sighed, partly let down by how unimpressive he found it, so unlike the one that had entranced him in the future. There was also disappointment in himself for wishing it was something more.

_A magical fairy disguised as a ladybug? Maybe?_ His mind was so comically aloof at times despite it being trained for decades to only care about duty above all else.

When he thought about it, he had never been briefed about the aftermath of his mission nor did he ever spare a moment to think about what he would do after defeating Aku.

He never even considered meeting the love of his life in that bleak future and having to face a lifetime coping with her disappearance.

He stroked his chin, deep in thought. Time traveling be damned! There had to be a way to bring Ashi back even with Aku gone! There were gods after all! Could they not let him be selfish for once ?

The intricacies of time traveling and paradoxes still eluded him but he had seen many strange and inexplicable things during his journey in the future and he still managed to complete his mission. 

He would complete this one too.

***

“…_Ashi?_” A dumbfounded samurai stood there, mouth hanging in complete shock, unable to believe his own eyes.

It could not be helped though as the woman he loved, his stolen bride, was there before him, flashing him a sheepish smile that melted the bushido resolve in his heart.

“Hi, Jack…" She replied shyly, face flushed.

Ashi knew in her heart that Jack was as straight-laced as they came and that his mind and willpower was stronger than anything.

No matter how many times he would face the same obstacles, he would always make the same choices.

In other words, even if he had died in her era and the man standing before him was technically a different being altogether, he was still her Jack, the bravest and kindest samurai rolled into one.

Seeing as his mouth had yet to close, she started to explain how it was possible for her to stand here before him with Aku slain.

“You see, there’s this thing called multiverse th”—

She thought she would have to explain it slowly and carefully so he could take it all in. Science and technology were neither their forte after all. She imagined he would have a hard time processing everything she would say.

She did not expect, however, for him to dive straight at her for the clumsiest and happiest kiss one ever experienced.

It was good to be back where she belonged, together with one finally happy samurai, and deservedly so.

***

END.


End file.
